


Shattered Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, FATM, Florence and the Machine - Freeform, OC, Opal Eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence walked out and there's only one person who can rescue Isa this time. Part of Opal Eyes series. A continuation of Memories and Destroyed Memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Memories

_Oh god Florence is missing. I haven’t heard from her in a couple days, oh god Florence is missing. I don’t know where she was last, oh god, oh god I never got to apologize. Florence is fucking missing and it’s probably my fault._

_I can’t get it out of my head, Florence is gone and I don’t know if I’ll find her again. She went missing, she went missing, she went missing, she went missing, and SHE’S GONE WHY?_

_I said something about how much time she’s spending with Opal and I didn’t mean it, I really didn’t. But now she left and now she’s gone and I don’t know if she’s coming back._

_SHE’S GONE AND IT’S MY FAULT. SHE LEFT AND IT’S MY FAULT. I NEEDED TO LET GO._

_I’m so sorry._

_A piano is a funny noise, isn’t it? Even funnier when you break the keyboards. And like that I’ve destroyed the instruments and I’m sitting in the ashes, crying because this is my fault._

 

            “Opal?” I had called her, crying hysterically.

            Her voice was crackling. “Isa?” She whispered. “Why’d you call? Why are you crying?” I heard her yawn.

            “F-f…” I couldn’t get out the rest of the sentence.

            “Florence?” She asked.

            “S-s-something l-like that.” I whispered.

            “Are you in your apartment?” She asked.

            “U-Uh huh.”

            She showed up fifteen minutes later in yoga pants and a tank top. I was laying in the mess of keyboards on the floor. They were all smashed and my hysterical crying smeared my eyeliner.

            “Oh god!” Opal said, running into the studio.

            “I’m sorry…” I trailed off; my fingers were bleeding from the smashing of the instruments.

            “Oh god Isa, what happened? What’s with Florence? Why are the keyboards smashed? Oh god, oh crap you’re bleeding. Just come here you need to be cleaned up?”

            “No…” I whispered on the floor.

            Opal leaned down and looked at me and picked up my mangled hands. She brow was creased and I leaned back in the shards.

            “Isa, will you tell me what happened?” She said, cleaning off the blood.

            “Can I tell you everything?” I choked out, crying even harder.

            “Of course, come on sit down and tell me the whole thing.”

            Opal picked me up and put me on the couch and out of my destruction.

            “It started when you began dating Florence.” I whispered, tears streaming down my face. “And so much happened, just so much…” I told her the whole story and when I got to the shattering of the first keyboard I stopped and continued telling it. “When I smashed the first keyboard, it was anger. It had the memory of when I…kissed Florence attached to it, it needed to go. I d-destroyed the memory. Just...it’s so much and now I said something about her with you tonight and she left and she’s gone AND It’s my fault.”

            I fell over the couch crying and Opal was just kind of looking at me.

            “You destroyed all of your keyboards.” She whispered.

            I nodded.

            “Isa, Isa, Isa, she’ll come back. Why didn’t you tell me? Or her? Did you...you held this in?”

            “Yeah, I guess I did.”

            “Isa, this really isn’t your fault all that much. You need to get cleaned up anyways…”

            “Do you think she’s coming back?” I asked like a child.

            “Isa, I know she will.”

           

            _Shattered, I am shattered I am broken, I am glass._

**Author's Note:**

> I know, a little weird, but it's okay I guess.


End file.
